


Сменил ярость на улыбку

by arisu_aiko, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Uchiha Izuna Lives, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ЗФБ, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Плюсом уставшего Изуны было то, что его учиховская натура куда-то исчезала, и Изуна становился весьма приятным в общении человеком.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Сменил ярость на улыбку

Изуна вернулся с миссии, покрытый толстым слоем засохшей грязи, и внезапно с просвечивающим сквозь прилипшую тину синяком во всю правую скулу. Его волосы, обычно собранные в длинный гладкий хвост, свалялись в неопрятный ком. Ещё он прищуривал один глаз, и внутренний голос подсказывал Тобираме, что на этой разведывательной миссии не обошлось без использования той самой техники, о которой Изуна старался не упоминать. Тобирама знал о её существовании только из-за нескольких совместных заданий. Результат этой миссии, судя по устному отчету, явно не стоил всех усилий, приложенных отрядом. Пока Изуна отчитывался, Тобирама не прерывал своей работы, но на Изуну посматривал. От него не укрылось, как Мадара быстрым взглядом окинул фигуру Изуны в поисках очевидных ран, но не найдя ничего, успокоился. Тобирама волнения Мадары отчасти понимал — с Изуны сталось бы приползти отчитываться хокаге даже с дырой в черепе. 

О том, что миссия была изнурительной, свидетельствовало уже то, что за всё время, пока они вчетвером были в одном кабинете, Изуна в его, Тобирамы, сторону не отпустил ни единого комментария. Тобирама лишь сильней нахмурился и продолжил разбирать бумаги. Хаширама с Мадарой ушли через два часа — по словам брата «проконтролировать, как строятся важные объекты». По глазам и ухмылке Учиха Тобирама прекрасно понял, что контролировать там будут явно не стройку. Он предпочёл погрузиться в работу, только бы не задумываться, чем на самом деле будет заниматься брат.

***

Домой Тобирама вернулся не так поздно, как обычно. Ему почти удалось убедить самого себя, что просто отчётов именно сегодня было не так много. Тобирама ступил в о-фуро, и влажность с теплом окутали его. Изуна, как он и ожидал, сидел в воде так, что только кончик носа был виден, чёрные волосы расплылись по поверхности воды уродливой кляксой. Изуна не шевелился и вообще никак не показывал, что заметил его присутствие, глаза его были закрыты. Это было нормально, а значит можно было немного расслабиться. Тобирама решил сам переодеться и смыть с себя усталость этого дня. 

Когда он во второй раз зашёл в о-фуро, Изуна уже сидел нормально, откинувшись головой на бортик и раскидав ноги по краям бочки, но глаза по прежнему держал закрытыми. Мокрые волосы спутанным комком свисали с края, оставляя лужицу на полу. Тобирама отметил огромный, уже наливающийся чёрным синяк на боку Изуны, прямо аккурат под уродливым шрамом, оставленным Тобирамой. 

Тобирама подошёл ближе, провёл ногтем по пятке Изуны, тот дернулся, но слишком медленно. Тобирама перехватил его за лодыжку и скользнул рукой ниже — к бедру — намочив рукав юката. Изуна дёрнул ногой и соизволил приоткрыть глаза. Лопнувших капилляров было так много, что на секунду Тобираме показалось, будто глаза Изуны в крови. Дурак, подумал Тобирама, но вслух не произнёс, только сильнее сжал ладонь на внутренней стороне его бедра. 

— Отвали, — любезно поприветствовал его Изуна и снова попробовал выдернуть ногу. Тобирама почувствовал, как колыхнулась и затихла чужая чакра. Сил у Изуны было немного. 

— Это не я пришёл в купальню чужого клана, — напомнил ему Тобирама и продвинул руку ещё чуть выше по бедру. Изуна никак не прокомментировал этот жест, только снова закрыл глаза. Тобирама на это цыкнул, но всё же убрал руку, вода с рукава юката неприятно потекла по телу, капая на пол. Изуна открыл глаза, поморщившись, и одним слитным движением вылез из бочки. Этой показушностью Тобираму было не обмануть, потому что он заметил, и как Изуна немного зацепился коленом за край бочки, и как неловко покачнулся, приземляясь, и как поморщился от небольшой отдачи в бочину. Изуна всё так же молча и не удосужившись накинуть ничего на себя, прошёл в комнату. Тобирама слышал, как он завозился, устраиваясь на футоне. Тобирама посмотрел на небольшую лужицу воды, собравшуюся возле ног, потрогал ещё раз воду в бочке — остыла, подумалось с досадой. Наконец он принял решение, стянул с себя юката и проследовал за Изуной. 

Тот, как и ожидалось, не спал, но усиленно делал вид.Тобирама даже невольно восхитился, что у паршивца остались силы на актерскую игру. Тобирама опустился рядом на футон и провёл рукой вдоль позвоночника, скользнул на упругую ягодицу и сжал, чуть оттягивая. 

— Я тебе что сказал? — Изуна повернул к нему голову, приоткрыв один глаз. Без дневного света, в темной комнате, казалось, будто на Тобираму смотрит сама бездна. 

— Я был занят более важными вещами, — Тобирама хмыкнул и шлепнул его по ягодице. Вышло скорее громко, чем грубо, но Изуна всё равно зашипел, что дворовой кот. Но от Тобирамы не укрылось, как он чуть наклонил голову, пытаясь закрыться длинными волосами. 

Иногда Изуну вот так замыкало после особо изматывающих и тяжелых миссий, и он неизменно приходил в о-фуро к Тобираме. Когда в один из таких дней Тобирама сам приполз к себе в покои усталый и еле стоящий на ногах, они с Изуной начали перепалку, пытаясь уместиться вдвоём в бочке с горячей водой. Тогда Изуна буркнул что-то, что у Сенджу тихо и никто не будет его после миссий трогать. Тобирама что-то пошутил про выводок учишат, и если бы у Изуны тогда были силы, то он наверняка попробовал бы Тобираму утопить. А так сил ему хватило только на то, чтобы огрызнуться и попробовать пнуть пяткой в лицо. 

Как-то так и повелось, что после миссий Изуна приходил зализывать свои раны — и физические, и моральные — к Тобираме. Когда они трахались, когда просто сидели в купальне, в тишине, а потом также молча ложились спать на один футон, когда Тобирама, чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, обрабатывал Изуне раны. Тобираму пугало, как они научились понимать друг друга без слов, знать, когда лучше не трогать, а когда промолчать. Но в целом его устраивала такая ситуация, он был не очень хорош в разговорах о романтике и отношениях и почти уверен, что заведи они с Изуной такой, то точно бы поссорились и хорошо, если бы всё закончилось только дракой, а не чьей-нибудь смертью.

Тобирама моргнул, вырвавшись из раздумий, Изуна мог из вредности реально заснуть, если Тобирама «тупил». Тобирама никогда не «тупил» и давать Изуне лишнего повода для подначек не собирался. Он с удовольствием сжал покрасневшую ягодицу, вырвав из Изуны ещё одно шипение, и навалился на него, зажимая между собой и футоном. Прикусил чувствительное местечко между плечом и шеей, поднялся выше и облизал ухо. Изуна шумно выдохнул и дернул бёдрами, подаваясь на встречу. Его мокрые волосы неприятно холодили кожу, и Тобирама собрал их в горсть, потянул слегка на себя, вынуждая Изуну приподнять лицо. Изуна скосил на него глаза, и в них можно было увидеть смерть, но на Тобираму такие взгляды давно не действовали. Тем не менее волосы он отпустил, перекинув их ему на раскрасневшееся лицо. Снова навалился ему на спину, прижимая, уткнулся носом в шею, огладил руками рёбра, скользнул по бокам, стараясь не задеть синяк. Изуна пах чистым телом и при этом немного собой. Тобирама бы сказал, что он всегда пах сожженной травой. 

Тобирама просунул руку между телом Изуны и футоном — у Изуны, естественно, уже стоял, — обхватил у основания и грубо провёл ладонью несколько раз. Было слишком неудобно и сухо, но Изуна всё равно вздохнул, толкаясь бёдрами. Тобирама высвободил руку и поднёс к губам Изуны, пропихивая пальцы. Изуна был настолько измотан, что безропотно приоткрыл рот, облизывая чужую ладонь. Тобираму словно молнией ударило от осознания уровня доверия Изуны и того, какой беспомощный он был. Ладно, не совсем беспомощный, Тобирама знал, что если было бы надо, то Изуна собрал бы последние остатки сил и постарался хотя бы в лицо катон выдохнуть. Но сам факт, что Изуна готов был лежать под ним и позволять Тобираме всё делать самому, возбуждал Тобираму не на шутку. 

Тобирама отнял руку от рта Изуны, с удовольствием наблюдая, как ниточка слюны протянулась от губ до пальцев, и снова скользнул рукой вниз, придавливая сверху собой. Дрочить Изуне стало немного легче, тот начал тяжело дышать, уткнулся лицом в подушку окончательно и подавался навстречу. Тобирама ещё немного помучил его так, покусывая за плечо, оставляя следы, и убрал руку. Изуна как-то тонко всхлипнул, задрожал всем телом, потираясь о футон. 

— Тобирама… 

Ещё одним плюсом уставшего Изуны было то, что его учиховская натура куда-то исчезала, и Изуна становился весьма приятным в общении человеком. То есть позволял Тобираме всё, что тот считал нужным, молчал, а когда надо, просил Тобираму сделать уже хоть что-нибудь. Измотанность вообще Изуне шла, каким-то образом делая его моложе. И Тобирама часто в такие дни вспоминал их первую встречу, когда поле боя уже было усыпано горой трупов, а они стояли друг напротив друга, и Изуна был таким же уставшим и юным. Тобирама скользнул руками по его бёдрам, сжимая упругие мышцы под тонкой кожей. Изуна издал звук, поразительно похожий на скулёж, если бы Тобирама не знал, что Учихи не скулят. Даже от боли. Даже от желания кончить. 

Когда Тобирама скользнул членом между ягодиц и надавил, Изуна лениво вскинулся и толкнулся назад, насаживаясь. Тобирама опустился на него, глубоко толкаясь бёдрами. Изуна ободряюще застонал — громко и совершенно не стесняясь. Тобирама медленно двигал бёдрами, поймав неторопливый темп, перенёс вес тела на одну руку, второй схватил Изуну за подбородок, поворачивая его к себе и целуя в губы. Положение было неудобным, но их это никогда не останавливало. Изуна застонал ему в рот, прикусил нижнюю губу. Глаза он даже не открывал и отвечал на всё в полусне. Тобирама слизывал с губ его стоны и неспешно двигал бёдрами.

Изуна в какой-то момент хаотично задёргался под Тобирамой, сбивая с ритма, и кончил абсолютно безмолвно. Только нашёл руку Тобирамы и вцепился ему в пальцы, переплетая. 

Если Тобирама кончил не от этого, то от тихого шёпота Изуны: «Пожалуйста, ну». 

Когда Тобирама открыл глаза, медленно пытаясь восстановить дыхание и аккуратно выходя из Изуны — тот уже спал. Тобирама знал, что утром услышит, как обычно, ворох недовольств и колкостей в свой адрес, но сейчас ему было всё равно. Он откатился на свою половину футона, нашёл скинутое Изуной одеяло и накрыл их обоих. Сон мгновенно утащил его в свои объятья. 


End file.
